Blue Baby Blanket's Drabbles R'Us
by Blue Baby Blanket
Summary: For those ideas I have that are good but don't have a proper vehicle for their use.  Will contain snippets and drabbles that aren't in-depth enough to be their own story, but would work well when added to an existing one.  Or random musings, that too.
1. Kankuro, You Idiot!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto

Blue Baby Blanket's Drabbles R'Us

Author's Note: While awaiting inspiration to strike me for my other stories, I figured I'd write up some short stories. They're mainly snippets that have come to my mind, but aren't long enough to make into plunnies. Rather, they'd be good scenes for a story, but I don't have a vehicle for them yet. So until then, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Drabble 1: Kankuro, You Idiot!<p>

"Hey, you in the black pig suit!" Naruto shouted out as Sakura looked upon him in annoyance. "Release him now and I'll go easy on him you goon!"

Naruto's taunt was directed at a foreign ninja wearing what appeared to be a catsuit. He was holding Konohamaru by his neck after the boy ran into him.

"You're the goon, do you want that guy to beat you up?" Sakura said to her energetic team-mate while attempting to restrain him, possibly out of a sense of concern for his well-being.

"You're starting to annoy me!" The catsuit clothed ninja called out in annoyance. "First off, I'm allergic to shrimp." He said, calling out Naruto, and perhaps Konohamaru's lack of stature. "Bad enough that you're a short little kid, you're disrespecting you're elders! You make me want to kill him!" He finished, referring to Konohamaru.

Naruto and Sakura appeared shocked, while Udon and Moegi started to cry.

"I… will not be held responsible for this…" The blonde kunoichi accompanying Konohamaru's captor stated.

"You!" Naruto yelled in anger, unable to come up with a decent taunt while Sakura was wary of the foreign ninja's skill.

"So I'll finish with this tiny shrimp, and move onto the jumbo shrimp over there!" Catsuit-boy declared, pulling back a fist to strike Konohamaru.

Naruto, seeing Konohamaru was now in serious danger, charged forward to save him as catsuit-boy threw a punch. Before Naruto could reach them, a crunching noise was heard, and Konohamaru fell from his captor's grasp.

"Huh? What happened?" Naruto asked as he pulled himself up off the ground.

Just before he could reach Konohamaru to save him, he collided with something that appeared out of thin air. Looking up, Naruto realized it was one of the Hidden Leaf Village's ANBU.

"Kankuro and Temari of the Hidden Sand Village." The ANBU standing before Naruto declared, identifying Konohamaru's former captor with a now broken wrist, who was now restrained by another ANBU along with his companion. "You are under arrest for attempted assault of not only a citizen of the Hidden Leaf Village, but the Third Hokage's grandson. You, and your other companion observing from the tree will come with us."

His location been made, Kankuro and Temari's companion, and possible team-mate revealed himself at last, shocking Sasuke as well. The self proclaimed avenger was also observing from the tree, and was unaware of anyone else's presence.

"Kankuro," he began, his voice showing no emotion but Kankuro still felt intense dread at hearing it, "you are a disgrace to our entire village. When we get out of this, I'm going to kill you."

Kankuro gulp was barely heard as the ANBU disappeared with their prisoners. Sasuke, having lost his chance to look cool, decided that he needed a long walk to put the memory of that strange encounter out of his mind. His presence still not revealed, Sasuke stealthily leapt out of the tree, and out of sight.

Among the other witnesses, they were still shocked silent by the turn of events. Naturally, Naruto was the one to speak up first.

"Good old ANBU, it if wasn't for them, I would have gotten into much worse then that. If they hadn't shown up just now, I bet everyone would think I was beaten on a regular basis by everyone who didn't like me. I mean, if they wouldn't come to Konohamaru's aid, they definitely wouldn't come to mine."

Dusting himself off, he signalled the Konohamaru corps to fall in line.

"Come on guys, you wanted to play ninja right? I just remembered a great hiding place, with a tunnel that runs all around the village. Come on, let's go!"

Naruto then ran off, with Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon following after him. Sakura, having been ditched by both her team-mates, merely walked away, presumably heading home.

Nearby, a group of genin whose forehead protectors bore the a musical note symbol discussed the event they just witnessed.

"What do you think?" The dark haired male of the trio asked the other male, who was apparently the leader.

"The spook from sand is definitely someone to watch out for, but this new development changes things. For now though, our orders still stand. We will follow them until told otherwise."

The three of them then disappeared from the scene, not knowing what they just witnessed would change much more then anything they could have imagined.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: I had the idea for this scene some time ago, while reading the scene in a fanfic. Really, someone should be keeping an eye on foreign ninja to keep them from doing this, and on Konohamaru to keep him safe.<p>

I suggested it to Garm88 so he could do a drabble of it, but I haven't heard if he has any plans for it.

I may include a similar scene in one of my fics someday. If anyone wants to use it in their stories, or as the basis for a point of divergence fic, go ahead.

Finally, sorry for transcribing so much of the canon scene. I hate doing that, but it was necessary to set it up properly.


	2. The Write Mood

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto

Blue Baby Blanket's Drabbles R'Us

Chapter 2: The "Write" Mood

"Hey, perverted hermit!" Naruto called out to his mentor and secret godfather, Jiraiya the toad sage.

Said toad sage, upon hearing his godson's call, quickly grabbed him, covered his mouth and surveyed the surroundings, making sure no one had heard them. Luckily, it appeared no one did. Being caught in a tree with a prime view of a nearby hot spring where many young women were bathing would be quite bad. Certain they were safe, Jiraiya looked his godson in the eye and addressed him.

"First, be quiet, you almost gave away our position. Second, what are you doing here?" Jiraiya asked, curious about Naruto's presence.

"I was just wondering, why do you always have to peek at women when you want to do some writing?" Naruto asked.

His own curiosity nature, along with unique observational skills allowed Naruto to notice that Jiraiya only wrote while spying on women in various states of undress, and wanted to know why.

"That's all you wanted to know?" Jiraiya asked back in reply. Getting a nod from Naruto, he answered him. "It's simple really. I'm just putting myself in the right mood to write."

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked again, still not understanding.

"Let me put it this way. Do you enjoy eating ramen more when you're in a good mood, or a bad mood?" Jiraiya asked, putting Naruto on the spot.

"Uh, I guess it's better when I'm feeling good. If I wasn't, I wouldn't enjoy it as much. Still, ramen always cheers me up, so if I wasn't happy at first, I would be by the end!" Naruto answered excitedly.

"Okay, so if you wanted to get the most enjoyment out of eating ramen, if you were in a bad mood, what would you do to cheer yourself up?" Jiraiya asked again.

"I'd think about how great it would be when I became Hokage, or if Sakura went on a date with me!" Naruto answered, assured both would happen someday.

"Okay, you're off to a good start. I've got a better example now. Say you're about to fight someone. You'd do better if you were in a good mood then if you were in a bad one, right?" Jiraiya asked yet again, getting another nod from Naruto. "It's the same for me and my writing. In order to get the most enjoyment and best performance out of myself, I need to be in the right mood. This," Jiraiya said, gesturing to the hot spring and those enjoying it, "puts me into that mood."

By the look on Naruto's face, Jiraiya could tell he still did not completely understand.

"Let me put it this way." Jiraiya began, getting comfortable in the tree for a long explanation, as did Naruto. "If I'm in a bad mood when I write, it'll affect the quality of my work. That you understand, right?"

Naruto nodded, as he understood that much so far.

"It's how writing bad mood affects my work that I don't write when I'm in one. Say I just got rejected by an attractive woman. That would put me down, and I might end up writing a scene where the main character gets shot down by the woman he's in love with. I don't want to think about what I'd end up writing if a woman I was seeing was cheating on me…"

"You're not seeing anyone right now." Naruto pointed out, getting a glare from Jiraiya for reminding him of that fact.

"The point is, scenes like that wouldn't be good for my books. My readers want to be entertained, not made to feel depressed. They will feel reading my books what I felt while writing them, and I want them to feel good."

Naruto continued to nod along with Jiraiya's explanation, slowly beginning to understand.

"Besides, I'm creative enough that I don't need to do this to be inspired. Like I said, it's just puts me into the right mood to write. Get it, right mood to write?"

Naruto just groaned at Jiraiya's joke, wishing he had not asked about Jiraiya's writing in the first place.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: I think that's a reasonable explanation for Jiraiya's peeping habit. I'd like to think it applies to myself as well, but if I followed my own advice all the time, the number and content of my stories would be quite different.<p> 


	3. The Girl Who Cried Fox

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto

Blue Baby Blanket's Drabbles R'Us

Chapter 3: The Girl Who Cried Fox

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time that day.

"So tell me Kushina, you had nothing to do with the local hot spring being used to cook the world's largest bowl of ramen?" He asked the twelve year old prankster.

"I really didn't, believe me!" Kushina responded, denying any claims of her involvement.

This time it was true. A few local chefs, including the father of a boy who would one day run Ichiraku ramen, had a few too many drinks one night. Their adventure included, but was not limited to, attempting to cook the largest bowl of ramen using the local hot springs. Unfortunately for Kushina, Jiraiya was nowhere near the village, thus hot spring security was a low priority. Not to mention, the crime fit Kushina's modus operandi.

"I would like to believe you. Why don't tell me where you were last night. If you have a valid alibi, you will not be in trouble for this." Sarutobi said.

"…" Kushina mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said I was sneaking into Minato's apartment to dye his hair pink. He caught me, tied me up and I spent the night trying to escape from his apartment."

If Sarutobi was not a highly trained ninja, he would have burst out laughing at Kushina's expense. He was one however, and finally had blackmail material on the village's top prankster.

"Alright than, I'll just tell the owners of the hot spring you could not have been responsible as you spent the night at Minato's apartment. I'm sure they'll understand, having been young once and all."

Kushina instantly turned bright red in indignation, her face matching the colour of her hair.

"Nothing happened, believe me!"

That time Sarutobi did let out a chuckle.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: I have a subscription to shonen jump, and they've had the chapters involving Kushina in the past couple issues. One thing I noted is they changed Kushina's verbal tic, from dattebane, which is very similar to Naruto's dattebayo verbal tic, to Iknowwhatyoumean. All one word. Since dattebane doesn't appear to have a direct translation, they gave her a different quirk. She now talks fast when she's nervous.<p>

Given how similar dattebayo and dattebane are, I came up with a verbal tic that's similar to Naruto's in the English dub. The reasoning for it here is Kushina is a known prankster, and is often blamed for things that weren't her fault. Thus she has to constantly reassure everyone that she was not responsible, and plead for them to believe her. Hmm, I wonder what a pathological liar Kushina would be like…


	4. Everything at His Disposal

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto

Everything at His Disposal

In a repeat of history, Naruto and Sasuke stood atop the enormous statues of their ancestors, Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama at the Valley of the End. Both were silent, awaiting the other to make the first move. A breeze blew a leaf from one side of the valley to the other, and in an instant, both leapt into action.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out to his rogue team-mate.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called back to his determined former team-mate.

His sharingan blazing, Sasuke prepared to use the Chidori, the technique taught to him by his and Naruto's sensei to end the latter's life. Through his advanced perception, Sasuke saw Naruto bite open his thumb, and perform the boar, dog, bird, monkey and ram hand-seals in mid-air. Not having any time to counter, Sasuke continued his charge in an attempt to end the fight in one attack.

"Summoning technique!" Naruto called out.

Sasuke found his assassination technique did little more then tickle one of the boss toad's toes.

"Gamakichi told me what had happened." Gamabunta said to Naruto. "If it'll keep you from bothering me about letting your team-mate get away like Jiraiya does about his, I'll take care of him." He said, drawing his massive tanto.

Sasuke gulped, and started thinking that running off to join Orochimaru was not such a good idea after all.

* * *

><p>Riding atop of Gamabunta, Naruto returned to the Hidden Leaf Village in triumph. When they made it to the gates, Naruto hopped off and Gamabunta spit out Sasuke before dispelling himself.<p>

"Mission accomplished granny." Naruto said to Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage with as much respect as he gave Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage.

"Good job Naruto," Tsunade replied, not minding if he called her that in private but wishing he would address her by title in public, "though I think you went overboard by summoning Gamabunta."

Naruto just grinned and rubbed the back of his neck as he usually did when embarrassed.

"Alright then," Tsunade said, addressing her ANBU, "Take the Uchiha into custody, seal away his chakra and that curse seal with a _good _seal this time, and lock him away in the psych ward. Anyone who willingly runs off to Orochimaru has something wrong with them, and after looking over the reports of what Itachi did to him years ago, he's long overdue for a stay there."

The ANBU took him away, but not before Sakura got one last shot at him. For responding to her confession by knocking her out and leaving her in the middle of the street to run off and join one of their village's greatest traitors, she gave him a surprisingly strong kick to the groin, and followed that by saying that since Naruto gave her the opportunity to do that, she was going to give him a lot more than the date he always wanted.

Unfortunately for her, Hinata had gotten to Naruto first, congratulating him on finally defeating his rival. A few more girls were there as well, having heard of Naruto defeating Sasuke, and after seeing his performance in the chunin exams, and knowing he defeated Gaara as well, who Sasuke only got one good hit on, began to show signs of interest in him as well.

Tsunade had already returned to the hospital to help with healing the other members of the Sasuke retrieval team, who were now being brought in. All the while, Naruto was enjoying getting the recognition he always wanted.

'_I wonder how things would have turned out if I forgot I could summon giant toads?_' He wondered, along with how things would go from there.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I don't think I've ever seen a version of this fight where Naruto tries to summon a toad. It got a little silly at the end too, so consider that a take-that against all the banishment fics that start with Naruto returning Sasuke but being punished for harming him.<p> 


End file.
